<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le chemin de la rédemption by Felicia_Vardya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637712">Le chemin de la rédemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya'>Felicia_Vardya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 nuances de Marvel [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord : Les défis galactiques, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post Endgame] Revoir sa famille il en avait rêver pendant ces cinq ans, mais alors qu’ils étaient revenu, il avait été incapable de retourner chez lui. Il avait trop de sang sur les mains.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 nuances de Marvel [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le chemin de la rédemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y'aura peut-être une suite un jour '-' parce que je me suis rendue compte en écrivant que je ship un peu :eyes:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Revoir sa famille il en avait rêver pendant ces cinq ans, mais alors qu’ils étaient revenu, il avait été incapable de retourner chez lui. Il avait trop de sang sur les mains. Ça n’était que des criminels pourtant, alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il culpabilisait autant ? Ça n’était pas comme si il n’avait jamais tué dans le cadre de ses missions pour le SHIELD. Ou avant. Il ne pouvait pas imposé à Laura et aux enfants ce qu’il était devenu pendant ces cinq ans. Bien sûr il n’avait pas couper tout contact, il appelait Laura pour savoir comment elle allait, comment les enfants allaient. Mais il le faisait de moins en moins, parce qu’elle essayait de le convaincre de rentrer alors qu’il s’en sentait incapable.<br/>
<br/>
Alors il avait continuer de traquer les criminels, mais il ne faisait plus que les arrêter, et les livrés à la justice. Une sorte de rédemption. Sauf que là, Clint était tombé sur une sorte de secte pratiquant la magie. Et contre ça, il n’était pas forcément le mieux équiper avec ses armes pour ça.<br/>
<br/>
« Je déteste la magie. » Marmonna-t-il.<br/>
<br/>
Ce que Loki lui avait fait l’avait marquer. Et s’il n’avait rien contre les sorciers en général, leurs pouvoirs le faisaient légèrement flipper. Il n’était qu’un humain sans moyen de se protéger de leur magie.<br/>
<br/>
Il avait besoin d’aide. Mais à qui demander ?<br/>
<br/>
L’évidence le frappa, il était à <span>New-York. La meilleure option était Stephen Strange. A condition qu’il veuille bien s’occuper d’autre chose que son étude de la magie. Mais après n’était-ce pas lui qui leur avait dit avant qu’ils partent tous chacun de leur côté que s’ils avaient un problème concernant la magie ils pouvaient aller le voir ?<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Trouver le Saint des Saint</span><span>s n’était pas difficile, il savait plus ou moins où c’était. </span><span>Convaincre Wong que non, il n’était pas un ennemi -forcément débarqué dans sa tenue sombre avec le visage dissimulé n’avait pas aider- avait un peu plus compliqué, mais quand il l’avait reconnu Wong l’avait laisser entrer. Et lui avait indiqué où se trouvait l’ancien chirurgien dans cette maison. Il lui avait aussi dit de faire attention de ne pas se perdre.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Il ne s’était pas perdu, et il avait trouver Strange. </span><span>L’homme n’avait pas changer depuis qu’il l’avait vu. </span><span>Il n’avait pas eu de mal à convaincre le sorcier de l’aider, surtout après avoir préciser qu’il ne faisait que livrés les criminels à la justice. Sa folie meurtrière était finie, Laura et les enfants étaient en sécurité et c’était le principal, </span><span>même s’il ne songeait plus vraiment à rentrer. Pas définitivement en tout cas.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>V</span><span>oir Stephen se servir de la magie était fascinant, </span><span>peut-être trop fascinant en fait. </span><span>C’était étonnant... voir légèrement effrayant de voir à quel point ils arrivaient à agir de concert </span><span>et à quel point ils étaient à l’a</span><span>i</span><span>se pour combattre ensemble, </span><span>alors même qu’ils se connaissaient à peine, et qu’ils n’avaient jamais réellement combattu côtes à côtes. </span><span>Avec un sorcier comme Stephen ça n’</span><span>avait</span><span> pas </span><span>prit</span><span> longtemps avant </span><span>que</span><span> leurs adversaires soient mit hors d’état de se battre. </span><span>C’était bien une s</span><span>ecte pratiquant la magie, mais </span><span>ils n’étaient </span><span>pas les plus doués, ni les plus puissants. </span><span>Clint avait conscience qu’il</span><span> n’aurait pas pu s’en sortir seul, pas alors qu’il n’avait que ses armes et aucun pouvoir.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>« </span><span>Pourquoi n’êtes vous pas auprès de votre famille ? » Lui demanda l’ancien chirurgien le lendemain.<br/>
<br/>
</span>Clint avait eu droit à la chambre d’ami, le sorcier ayant vu son épuisement.<br/>
<br/>
« Pendant cinq ans je n’ai rêver qu’à une chose, les retrouver. Mais je n’ai pas pu. »<br/>
<br/>
« Pourquoi ? »<br/>
<br/>
<span>« </span><span>J’ai trop de sang sur les mains. » Avoua l’ancien Avengers. « Pendant ces cinq ans j’ai traqué et tuer tout les criminels que je trouvais. </span><span>Parce qu’ils</span><span> étaient toujours en vie alors que ma famille non. Je ne peux pas leur imposer ce que je suis devenu. »<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>« </span><span>Je vois. Vous pouvez rester autant que vous voulez ici. »<br/>
<br/>
</span>Clint avait accepter, pour quelques jours. Le temps de se reposer dans un endroit sûr. Parce qu’étrangement il se sentait en sécurité, même s’il était entouré de magie.<br/>
<br/>
Les jours étaient devenus des semaines.<br/>
Les semaines étaient devenues des mois.<br/>
<br/>
<span>Clint n’avait pas penser qu’il resterait si longtemps. </span><span>Il ne saurait même pas expliquer pourquoi d’ailleurs. C’était juste... il était bien là, il appréciait </span><span>de plus en plus </span><span>la compagnie du </span><span>sorcier</span><span>.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Oh il partait quelques jours, pour traquer des criminels. Et ensuite les livrés à la justice. Mais il revenait </span><span>chaque fois</span><span>. Il en avait été le premier étonner.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Ça faisait à peu près un an qu’il vivait là. </span><span>Pendant tout ces mois il avait découvert que la magie n’était pas une si mauvaise chose. Il aimait passer du temps avec l’ancien chirurgien, le regarder se perdre dans ses livres, le regarder méditer.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Ça avait été progressif, et il ne savait pas vraiment quand son regard sur Stephen avait changer, il ne s’en était même pas rendu compte tout de suite. Au fil des mois, il était tomber amoureux. Sans qu’il s’y attende. Sans qu’il le veuille.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Q</span><span>uand il rentra -</span><span>après avoir été rencontrer Laura pour définitivement régler les choses entre eux-</span><span> Clint trouva le sorcier dans la salle de méditation, il s’appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et le regarda en silence. Quelque chose le poussa et Clint fusilla la Cape du regard, non mais eh, elle pouvait pas le laisser mater tranquillement ? </span><span>Elle le poussa à nouveau et il marmonna de vague injures avant qu’elle ne trouve le moyen de le traîner vers Stephen. Clint tenta de se dépatouiller de cette situation, mais cette fichue cape réussit à le pousser droit dans les bras de Stephen qui regardait la scène un peu surpris, ça l'avait interrompu dans sa méditation.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>« Désolé </span><span>je..</span><span>. » O</span><span>h et puis flûte, il décida d’envoyer ses doutes et ses hésitations se faire voir, et de cesser de réfléchir aussi. Clint l’embrassa. Au pire il se ferait repousser. </span><span>Au mieux... Stephen répondait au baiser.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Défis de l'Enfer de Dante</b><br/>77) Les 50 nuances de Marvel [Les 50 nuances]<br/>Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]<br/>utiliser ce contexte ; après Endgame, Clint reste à l'écart de sa famille, se sentant indigne de retourner au près d'eux. Il continue de traquer les criminel, et fini par tomber sur une sorte de secte magique (osef qui c'est, t'es même pas obligé de les détailler). Il vas donc chercher la seule personne qui peux l'aider ; Stephen Strange. [Cap ou pas cap]<br/>7 janvier 2021 : ︎Stephen/Clint Barton [La roulette]<br/>Stephen Strange/Clint Barton [Bingo des ships]<br/>D : Doctor Strange [Alphabet des personnages]<br/>Créature 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire fantastique]<br/>Personnage 173 : Stephen Strange [Foire aux personnages]<br/>Scorpion : Personnage : Clint Barton (Marvel) [Horoscope]<br/>M : Magie [Alphabet des thèmes]<br/>Célébrité du 12/09/2002 : Benedict Cumberbatch [Célébrité du jour]<br/>Lieu du 23/11/2020 : Le Saint des Saints de New York [Lieu du jour]<br/>Personnage du 03/12/2020 : Clint Barton (Marvel) [Personnage du jour]<br/>Stephen Strange/Clint Barton [Ships farfelus]<br/>Titre du 24/06/2020 : Le chemin de la rédemption [Titre du jour]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>